


Facade

by ScarlettMage



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Study, Frenemies, Gen, Isle of Armor, Pokemon DLC, Relationship Study, Rivalry, fake friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: Avery didn't like the new girl in the dojo.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara & Savory | Avery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Facade

Avery didn't like the new girl. Initially he'd barely spared her more than a glance as she walked in; merely acknowledging her existence before returning focus to his current task.

Then he began to hear about her. The other trainers gossiping about the new girl, sharing opinions, interactions, thoughts. Her loud, obnoxious and overly cutesie voice filled the place. It got on his nerves.

Why focus on her? On some supposed idol- they said she claimed to be super popular from where she came, he doubted anybody could like someone who spoke in the same pitch of a rookidee finding out just how loud it could yell- when instead they could be focusing on _him_?! He, the psychic, the stunning, the charming gentleman! Nobody could outshine _his_ Glitzy Glow...

Him and his wonderful psychic pokemon- not as wonderful as his previous team but, he'd have to make do with what he was offered now that he was no longer a gym trainer.

Of course he set about to regaining their attention, their love. He was the star here, the future gym leader, and he'd make sure _everyone_ remembered it. He would undo the Hypnosis that had been placed upon them! When doing tasks he would perform psychic tricks he made up on the spot or stayed up late inventing the night before. Sometimes he'd perform and re-use older tricks, although he tried not to, for the old would often get boring and dull. His family didn't understand, ever sticklers to tradition as they were, yet he had learned well and easy.

Unfortunately this was something she knew as well. Just when he started to hear the strings of gossip about him, she'd take over the conversation once more. It grated on his nerves, made him clench his teeth and he had to resist the urge to strike the wall or lift someone off the ground and show how _truly_ great his powers were. He couldn't afford to get in trouble again, though.

Then one day he actually had the opportunity to speak with her. The voice she used was sickly sweet and oh-so-very fake. He didn't need telepathy to see through to her rotten little core.

"You must be the new girl everybody talks about. Clara, is it? A pleasure to meet you." He smirked, voice smooth as honey as he spoke.

Her smile seemed to grow, although it was obviously fake and forced, hopefully she was no doubt trying to cover up frustration. He'd mispronounced her name on purpose and she knew it. "It's Klara, actually. Are you that psychic guy? You're like, _super_ famous around here! It's very nice to finally meet you!"

"Yes, my name is Avery. I am a senior at the gym and the future psychic gym leader." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed deeply.

"Oh, a future gym leader, huh? So am I! I'll be taking over the poison gym!" She announced, now regarding him more cautiously. The air felt tense around them.

"You will? How wonderful! I hope to see you once I make the major leagues." He wished he never had to see her again, that she wouldn't be trying to steal his spotlight like the attention hog she was.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be there! Being friends in the major leagues... sounds nice, doesn't it?" No, it did not. "Those old coots like that Opal and Kabu need to step down, too. The spotlight likes to shine on the younger ones like me! Oops, I meant _us!_ " He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, lips pulling up into a sneer. Was she issuing a challenge? Well then, he smirked and adjusted his glasses, he'd show her who was boss.

"Of course, being around so many new people can be intimidating. I find that it's best to find one or two good people and to stick with them. No need to go make friends with _everyone_." He said, tone pointed.

A giggle escaped her as she gave a nod, hair bobbing on her shoulders. "Totally! Attention hogs are the _worst_! Although really, some deserve the attention they receive, don't they? Like me! Newbies should always be welcomed warmly with welcome arms, espedially a cute one like me! Well, I've got to go now, I'll see you later, friend! Or, maybe not. Toodle-oo~!"

He bristled, allowing himself to scowl at her retreating form. Truly, he did not like her. If it was a challenge she wanted, it was a challenge she would get.

The dojo's daily activities went on as per usual, except now he found himself working harder, putting in the effort to get noticed. Miss Honey and Mustard would send him and each other looks, seemingly torn between confusion and happiness. He glowed under their attention, before glowering at Klara when they turned away.

She'd just smirk and give him a dark look for a bare second, before giving a little wave and a smile. In response he'd always turn away with a frustrated sneer.

He'd get back at her however, stealing away the attention and the hearts of all the dojo members, ah yes, they were truly blessed to have such a fantastic trainer like him here. A show off he may be, yet nobody could deny he was worth it.

Sometimes he'd catch snippets of venomous expressions from the poison trainer, full of envy and malice. He'd just give a smug smirk and wave in a mocking manner.

Their silent war carried on, tension high whenever they had to get too close to one another.

It was after a training session that they managed to speak once more, settled down in a different room. "You've been rather well here." Avery started the conversation, calm and smug as he sat in his chair, a cup of tea hovering before him.

"Huh? Why of course I have! I'm not some weak little wimp, you know!" The girl responded with a pout.

"Ah, true that is... don't you think you should leave, though?" She blinked, eyes widening. Her expression gave nothing away, a calm neutral as she tried to decipher his words. "Why, you're just _so_ good, I doubt you even need to be here in the first place!" He added on, purely mocking as he took a sip of his tea.

"Ohh I see! Well, you do have a point! But..." She smirked. "I think I like it here. The people are so nice, and they simply _love_ having me around!" His expression faltered and he had to smooth it out to prevent a grimace or glare.

"I see... however, don't you think it's a little too big for the both of us? We're both such wonderful trainers after all, future gym leaders to boot! I'm not sure how much longer they can house us for..." An exaggerated frown pulled on his face and she just hummed in thought, finger on her chin.

"Well... that just means one of us should leave! As I said before, I can't leave, my presence will be too sorely missed... You however..." She smirked at him, expression mean and smug as she dropped her facade. "You've been here long enough, haven't you? Are you just so sorely in need of improvement you must stay for so long?" Her cutesy act returned, even as her voice spoke vicious mockery. "It's as they say, ' _out with the old and in with the new_ '!"

He bristled, absolutely glowering at her as he contemplated whether or not he'd be capable of getting away with smacking her in the face at least _once_ with one of his pokeballs. With a shake of his head and a sigh, he gave her his own charming and smug expression. "Oh but on the contrary! I've been here so long, why, they _need_ me here! They would be heartbroken to see me go, a hole left through their hearts and a Shattered Psyche left behind!"

He stood, putting his empty cup of tea back down and letting the light reflect off of his glasses as he looked down at her. "You worked hard today, you ought to _Rest_ and take it easy for the next few days, Clara."

A blink was the only response he got before he walked away from the conversation.

Apparently Klara had deigned to take his advice to heart. _Supposedly_ having caught some serious sickness, she was caught up in bed for the next few days. He'd felt a bit of surprise, suspicion, and then some joy and pride at his victory once he'd heard about it.

Only for that to then turn to annoyance and disdain as it became the only things the others talked about. All 'I hope she's okay' this and 'I wish she were here', that. She must've planned for it. Fake illness for sympathy points. The lying little brat!

He tried to ignore it, using it only as fuel to try harder and regain their love. It worked and soon they forgot all about her. Just like the good old days... From _before_ she came in to ruin his life.

Then she came back and it felt as though immediately everybody flocked to her, leaving him alone and uncared for. He bristled and only joined them with a fake smile, forced cheer as he congratulated her. "Good on you for that astounding recovery! I was worried! Here I thought you may require a Psycho Boost in order to fully recover!"

She smiled. "Aww, thank you! It makes me feel so nice to know you care about me so much!"

He chuckled. "Of course I care!" Not. Never in a million years. They were both just putting up facades and it seemed they were the only ones who knew it. Even Miss Honey and Mustard, although they seemed a tad suspicious, they just accepted it and moved on.

The competition returned full force and he began to actually work up a sweat in his efforts to surpass her, she seemed to feel the same. He began staying up late, planning, thinking. How could he garner everyone's love?

She baked cookies one day. He'd tried to wait until everyone else tried, to make sure they weren't poisoned. "Aw, what are you waiting for, Avey?" He tried not to bristle at the unwanted nickname. Everyone looked at him. Of course the time she allows him to be centre stage is when he least needs it. "Don't you want to try my cookies?" She pulled her lips down into a saddened pout. "I worked very hard on them, you know?"

A chuckle escaped him. "Of course, I'd simply _love_ to try them!" Immediately he took a bite, unwilling to seem like a jerk in front of everyone. If he ended up convulsing on the ground he's definitely not going to hesitate to give her a taste of her own medicine. "Oh my, you did splendid! They're very tasty! They've got a great Cosmic Power to them!"

"Heehee, thank you!" She grinned, fingers pressed together. Everybody focused upon their own treats.

To get back at her he decided to give everyone some gifts, from a new a book or tickets to the latest mobie, to little snacks or some nice battle items. Finally he reached Klara, standing right before her. He spoke softly so that the others couldn't hear. "This reminded me of you!" He held out a Poison Barb with a sardonic smile. Toxic, just like her.

The war just continued on like that, competing for attention and occasionally attempting to sabotage the other's reputation. They were called in by Honey once or twice, concerned that they might not be getting along too well, with someone apparently having done somethimg to have upset the other. The one at fault would just deny it and they'd all come to a conclusion that it was simply a misunderstanding and all was forgiven.

They ended up together again, standing in a hallway. "So... are there any limits to your psychic abilities? I've only seen you use telekinesis... but can you like, read minds? Or teleport?" She paused, before laughing and shaking her head. "No, it's silly of me to ask! Any _good_ psychic is capable of such simple things!"

He was reminded of his family and a strange mix of shame and anger swelled within him, expression dark. "Well, you are correct. My powers are... well, they're _very_ potent, you know. If one is unguarded against them, well... it wouldn't be pretty." His lips were tilted up in a slight smirk as he glowered down at her.

She gasped, swaying a little with her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "Are you _threatening_ me? Aww, and here I was thinking you were too much of a coward to do such a thing!" She giggled. "Your psychic powers may be a challenge, yet you know... a good poison trainer has great knowledge on many types of toxins!" Her face returned his threat.

"Oh? Well, then I suppose it's good for me that you _aren't_ a good poison trainer!" He said with a laugh, feeling a great amount of pleasure in hearing her shocked reaction. Ah, yes, that was a good Psystrike to her horrendous pride!

He walked off feeling smug, giving a cheerful wave to Honey and ignoring her confused expression. The rest of the day was experienced with him in a great mood.

A few days later and they were called in by Honey. They stood there, posture stiff and straight and tension running through them. Had they been caught? What did she wish to say? Why were they here?

"Good to see you two! I hope you dears have been getting along well. Now, I wanted to ask you a favor..." She spoke.

"A favor? How intriguing." Avery smirked. A great chance to outdo his rival.

"Yes, we have a new member joining the dojo... they'll be arriving at the train station shortly, so I want you to pick them up and give a warm welcome, alright?"

"Oh but of course! I love to meet new people!" Klara called out with cheer. He resisted the temptation to roll his eyes.

Honey just smiled. "Good! I'm glad to hear it! Now, run along now, okay?"

"Right!" The two nodded and stepped foot outside the dojo.

Immediately Klara stopped, turning to him with a smirk, hands on her hips. "Say... it would be a shame if one of us got in trouble for not doing the job properly, huh?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, lips pursed together. "A shame indeed. First one there?"

"Yep! That'll be _meee~!"_ Giggling, she ran off. Just as determined, he went after her.

He would not lose. He was the star around here, _nobody_ would be stealing his spotlight.


End file.
